Katsudon para Viktor
by Sayori OM
Summary: Yuri se había quebrado la cabeza toda la semana pensando en que debería regalarle a Viktor por su cumpleaños... hasta que se le ocurrió algo.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! :3 Pues otro fandom en fanfiction al que me uno (baile de la tribu del viento, ver Akatsuki no Yona me dejo tocada xD)

Esta pequeña historia es un regalo para nuestro querido ruso Viktor Nikiforov (se ha ganado un espacio en mi corazón que nunca desaparecerá ¡Happy birthday Viktor!) sin mas por el momento...

¡Disfrutenla! ^w^

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Yuri! on Ice le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Mitsurô Kubo.**

* * *

 **Katsudon para Viktor**

Vivir en Rusia no era tan complicado, de hecho Yuri no tuvo que preocuparse por donde vivir pues Viktor le ofreció su departamento, literalmente vivían juntos.

Tampoco el idioma le costó ese entre lo que aprendía en libros y lo que Viktor le enseño… a su manera, pero al menos lo aprendió. Aún no tenía muy buen control cuando se trataba de pláticas largas y con personas que no lo conocían. Aunque no acostumbraba hablar con personas desconocidas sino era necesario.

Lo único en lo que no quedaba muy bien parado era en el frio que llegaba a hacer, las temperaturas llegaban a ser mucho más bajas que en Japón, lo bueno es que los abrigos lo cubrían muy bien del frio.

Y casi nunca tenía problemas en nada, hasta que llego diciembre, el primer cumpleaños que estaría con Viktor en Rusia…aun recordaba bien cuando le había preguntado al ruso que quería de cumpleaños.

…

 _-Viktor ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Yuri sentándose en el extremo contrario al que estaba su entrenador, quien estaba acariciando a Makkachin._

 _-¿Lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños?- Viktor se quedó en silencio. –Lo que Yuri decida regalarme me gustara._

 _-¡Viktor! Debes desear algo para tu cumpleaños._

 _La habitación se quedó en silencio._

 _-No se me ocurre algo que deseé así que tendrás que sorprenderme Yuri- después de decir esto Viktor le sonrió._

…

Yuri se había quebrado la cabeza toda la semana pensando en que debería regalarle por su cumpleaños, ahora que lo pensaba había sido algo tonto preguntarle si no había algo que deseara… pues prácticamente no había algo que no pudiera pagar.

Lo bueno es que solo tenía que preocuparse del regalo de cumpleaños y no el de navidad, ya que esta se festejaba hasta enero.

Al final solo se le ocurrió una cosa que a Viktor le gustaba, aunque también a él, y hacía tiempo que no comían…

Katsudon.

Era claro que no era un presente pero el mismo lo prepararía, así que esperaba que por eso contara como uno. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por pensar…

¿Cómo haría el Katsudon sin que Viktor lo descubriera?, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

* * *

-¡Yuri!- Viktor entro al cuarto del joven. -¿Aun no te levantas?

-No me siento bien- tenía la voz algo áspera.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente de Yuri. –Tienes algo de temperatura, será mejor que no salgas con este clima. Yo me quedare a cuidarte.

-¡No! Digo no es necesario, tu ve Yurio te ha de estar esperando- paro un momento para toser. –Además es tu cumpleaños seguro te prepararon algo, yo me puedo cuidar y tengo a Makkachin de compañía.

-Yuri yo preferiría…

El timbre empezó a sonar.

-Ya regreso.

En cuanto Viktor salió de la habitación Yuri saco un vaso de agua caliente debajo de la cama y con los dedos se salpico un poco en la cara.

Se sentía mal al mentirle pero si simplemente le salía con que no quería correr ni practicar ese día se daría cuenta.

Oyó unos pasos regresando a la habitación, volvió a acostarse tal y como estaba.

-¿Cómo que _el tazón de cerdo_ está enfermo?- la voz de Yurio resonó por las paredes. Entro junto con Viktor a la habitación. –Se ve mal.

-Lo sé, de hecho creo que le acaba de subir la temperatura- comento Viktor preocupado.

-A lo mejor está muy tapado y eso le da calor- Yurio cruzo los brazos.

-¿Tienes calor Yuri?

-No, al contrario tengo frio- contesto tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, mentir no se le daba bien.

-Yurio ¿Crees que sea necesario llevarlo a un doctor?- Viktor se puso al lado del joven rubio.

-No, yo creo que si se queda en cama todo el día de hoy mañana se sentirá bien. Y mientras él está de holgazán en su cama nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Y si se pone peor?

-No se va a poner peor ¿Ya desayuno?

-No.

-Entonces que solo coma cosas calientes, como sopa.

-Creo que hay algo de sopa en la cocina Viktor- Yuri volteo a verlo. –No te preocupes yo estaré bien, comeré aunque no tenga hambre.

Las cosas se estaban complicando un poco más de lo que esperaba…

-Ya ves el mismo te lo dice, ya no te preocupes tanto y vámonos- Yurio se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien solo?- pregunto Viktor, nunca había visto a Yuri enfermo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Antes de irse con Yurio, Viktor le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, haciendo que el corazón de Yuri se acelerará.

…

 _Yurio: Me debes una._

 _Muchas gracias de verdad._

 _Yurio: Ok._

…

Debía admitir que Yurio le ayudo mucho al ir al departamento para que Viktor lo dejara solo estando _"enfermo"_

Cuando le comento lo que quería hacerle por su cumpleaños al principio Yurio le había recalcado que eso no era un regalo pero al final acepto ayudarle, de mala gana. Mila también se había alistado para ayudarlo.

El plan era simple debían entretener a Viktor hasta la noche para que a Yuri le diera tiempo de preparar todo sin muchas prisas.

Tener la ayuda de Yurio y Mila lo tranquilizaban.

* * *

-Muy bien Makkachin, creo que ya quedo- el perro solo movió la cola de un lado a otro. –Ahora solo falta que yo me arregle, ya falta poco para que Viktor llegue así que debo apurarme.

Yuri se disponía a meterse a la regadera cuando llamaron a la puerta. Corrió hacia la puerta, vio que era Mila por la mirilla.

-Hola- saludo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Hola creo que llegue en un mal momento- Yuri no entendí porque le mujer lo miraba tanto hasta que recordó que solo traía puesta una toalla. – ¿Estar en toalla es una parte del regalo de Viktor?

-Eh no…no- respondió nervioso, la cara la tenía toda roja. –Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar.

-Qué pena de seguro a Viktor le gustaría, pero bueno te traje esto- Mila le extendió una bolsa de plástico.

Yuri tomo la bolsa y miro que había en ella.

-¿Vino y velas?- pregunto confundido. No entendía muy bien el porqué de esas cosas.

-Si pensé que le darían un ambiente más romántico al asunto pero ya no te quito más el tiempo, lo bueno es que Yakov me dejo salir antes para traerte esto, claro que él no sabe que es.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

-¡Yuri! Ya estoy en casa, Mila te mando un trozo de pastel- cuando Viktor fijo su mirada en el comedor pudo ver a Yuri parado al lado de una silla. Parpadeo un par de veces para ver si no su vista lo engañaba.

En la mesa había dos tazones soltando algo de vapor junto con un vino en el centro de esta y unas velas eran las únicas que alumbraban.

-Feliz cumpleaños Viktor- felicito Yuri con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba nervioso.

Viktor estaba sorprendido, su cara lo delataba.

-¡Yuri!- inmediatamente dejo la bolsa donde estaba el pastel y se abalanzo a abrazarlo, Yuri puso todas sus fuerzas para no caerse y tirarlos a los dos al piso. –Debí imaginarme que no estabas enfermo.

-Sobre eso- hizo una pausa para terminar el abrazo. –Lamento mucho haberte mentido Viktor, este es tu regalo, sé que una cena no es literal un regalo pero como me dijiste que no deseabas nada decidí hacerte una cena.

-Ya veo, aunque mi único deseo era pasar mi cumpleaños con Yuri- lo soltó tan natural que Yuri no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

-Cenemos antes que se enfrié.

-Yuri.

-Mande Viktor.

-Pensé que te habías desecho de esa corbata cuando te mudaste para acá- Viktor puso la misma cara que cuando le había dicho que la quemaría. Se acercó un poco más a Yuri.

-Cuando me cambie de ropa me desharé de ella- podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la de Viktor. No era como si en ocasiones este no lo besara o le pidiera dormir con él en ocasiones, después de todo aun llevaban los anillos de compromiso.

Pero su timidez aun le ganaba cuando se trataba de situaciones como esa.

Yuri cerró los ojos al ver que Viktor posaba sus manos en sus mejillas, cortando la poca distancia que les quedaba. Seguramente lo besaría. Pero en vez de sentir una presión en sus labios sintió como este frotaba su nariz con la de él.

-Por cierto Yuri ¿Qué preparaste?

-Katsudon.

-Yuri _bol'shoye spasibo za dar_.

-No hay de que Viktor.

* * *

 **N/F:** 1\. _B_ _ol'shoye spasibo za dar_.significa _Muchas gracias por el regalo._

Otro punto no escribí que también festejarían la navidad porque al investigar como la festejan en Rusia me salio que no la festejaban hasta e de enero por el hecho tras la Revolucion de Octubre de 1917 estos adoptaron el calendario gregoriano pero la iglesia ortodoxa se negaba abandonar el calendario juliano, haciendo que festejen 13 dias despues que nuestra navidad. La verdad les pondría todo la información pero lo mas seguro es que los terminaría mareando como yo me termine mareando xD

Ya por ultimo (ya hable demasiado x3) espero que les haya gustado :)

Y... ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo! (+w+)

Hasta pronto.


End file.
